Rejecting the Grave
by Rosannapuppies
Summary: The four friends are starting their second year at Hogwarts when suddenly, a Ministry official disappears. Occasionally, students with their blood half-sucked, are found near death but luckily, no one dies. For now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escaping the park and letters to Arden House**

Dasha sighed with satisfaction as she opened the window to let Greywing in. She had been out hunting for the night. Once she was sure that her owl was comfortable, Dasha left the house, and went over to Jai's house. As she knocked on the door, Dasha glanced towards the park in the middle of the square. There was a group of kids their age sitting around on the swings. Dasha turned to face the door as it was opened. "Hey! Wanna go to the park?" she asked Jai. Jai shrugged. "Sure, just a second, I need to get my coat," she said, disappearing for a moment and then reappearing holding her red puffer jacket. "Okay, let's go," she said, closing the door. As they crossed the street, one of the kids at the playground yelled, "Oi! You weirdos! Where you goin'?" causing them all to fall into hysterics. Jai opened her mouth to reply but Dasha grabbed her arm. "Don't. Those saddos aren't worth it," she said as they entered the playground. Jai nodded, but Dasha could see she was still angry. "Let's go to the lake," suggested Dasha. "Fine." To get to the lake, they had to pass the kids and as they did so, Dasha put herself on the side closest to them so that she could hold Jai back, just in case. "Weirdos. Where're are you guys goin'? The weirdo club for mental patients!" jeered a girl, wearing a bright pink crop top with super short jeans. "At least _we_ dress like normal people," said Dasha walking past the girl. The girl jumped up. "Calm down Macey! They're crazy, why bother?" said a tall boy, wearing a baseball cap the wrong way round. Dasha was about to reply when Jai made a sudden movement and in a flash, had her wand pointed at the boy. The kids stood still for a second before bursting out laughing. The boy sneered. "What're you going to do? Poke me with a stick? Ha ha!" Dasha put her hand on Jai's wand and gently lowered it. "Jai, they're worth it, but remember, we're not allowed to do magic out of school," she whispered to Jai. She smirked. "You're right. But they're worth a punch," she replied in whisper and coming up to the baseball cap boy, she reached out her hand silently. He smiled smugly and made to take it but with lightning speed, before he could cry out in surprise, Jai pulled back her hand and brought it back with tremendous force, punching him squarely on the nose. He fell backwards onto the sand and flashing the stunned group a small smile, Jai grabbed Dasha by the arm and sprinted away toward the trees. Dasha didn't look back when she heard one of the bullies shout "Get them!" followed by the pounding of feet.

Thanks to their head start, Dasha and Jai managed to hide just in time, in some bushes that were a bit off to the side of the entrance to the tree park. They held their breath a stampede of big kids charged past them and towards the lake. Jai waited for a few moments before signalling the all clear. The playground was empty and the two girls got inside Dasha's house safely. They watched out the window as the girl called Macey charged out from the trees and searched the entire playground, while they giggled and rolled round with laughter.

Still occasionally snickering, Jai followed Dasha up to her room. There they sat chatting and playing with their owls. Suddenly Dasha remembered. "Look! Here's Patrick's post address. I've already written it down so take it," she said, handing Jai a piece of parchment. Jai smiled. "Thanks. You know, I think we should write him a letter, I feel bad," she suggested. Dasha made a noise of agreement and pulled over some ink, a quill and parchment.

" _Dear Patrick._

 _Hi, it's Dasha and Jai! How're your holidays so far? Ours are going good. Do you want to meet up during next week?_

 _From,_

 _Dasha and Jai._ "

She read while writing it. Jai nodded. "That sounds good. Wormy!" she called, putting out her arm for him to fly to. As he perched on it, Dasha rolled up the parchment and tied it to his leg. Jai smiled. "Take it to Patrick," she said, opening the window and releasing him out. He flapped his wings and flew off into the distance, soon becoming a dark speck and then completely disappearing. "Should we send one to Theo?" asked Jai, sitting down on the bed again. Dasha nodded. "Of course."

" _Dear Theo,_

 _It's Dasha and Jai!_

 _Are your holidays good so far? Our's are going good. Do you want to meet up all together sometime?_

 _From,_

 _Dasha and Jai,_ "

dictated Jai. This letter was also sent off, with Greywing flying in the opposite direction. "Hey, Dasha, I was wondering, could you help me with my holiday homework?" Jai asked as she took it out. Dasha grinned. "Sure. You do mine, I'll do yours," she said, trading her bigger stack for Jai's. "On second thought, I think I'll do mine myself," said Jai, hastily taking hers back. As they got started on their work, Jai frowned. "How come you have more homework than me?" Dasha shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really care, it's more fun for me," she said, putting aside a few sheets of parchment. "Typical," said Jai, rolling her eyes.

After a while, Jai gave up on her work and took out her wand from her back pocket and rolled it around her fingers. She sighed. "I wish we could use magic, or that we were already seventeen. Then I would show those bullies," she said bitterly. "You would go to jail for that, and not just any jail. Azkaban Prison, where the Dementors suck the happiness out of you," said Dasha, pretending to be a ghoul. Jai grinned and making sucking noises. The two friends collapsed onto the bed, laughing heartily, unaware of what was going to happen this year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Staying at Arden House**

Only a day had passed since Dasha had sent the letter to Patrick and Greywing had already brought back the reply. There was, however, no reply from Theo, but Dasha didn't despair. She charged down the stairs, clutching the letter tightly in her hand. "Mum, Dad! Patrick's invited me and Jai to his house for the summer. Can I go?" she asked, entering the kitchen. Marina nodded. "Sure. When are they picking you guys up?" she asked, in the process of chopping up carrots. "Tomorrow," said Dasha. Marina stopped. "Tomorrow? But, you need to get your things ready now. Go pack!" she said, mixing the liquid inside the pot. Dasha grinned and rushed upstairs to pack her trunk. When that was done, she ran down the stairs and still holding the letter, went over to Jai's house. "Hi, Ilaria, hi Phoebe. Where's Jai?" she asked, when the door was opened and Jai's younger sisters hugged her. "She's up in her room," said Phoebe, pointing up the staircase. Dasha entered the room and found Jai at her desk, attempting to do some more homework? "Hi Jai! Listen to what Patrick wrote," said Dasha, coming in and sitting down on Jai's bed.

" _Dear Jai and Dasha,_

 _My holidays are fine and everything's going well. My older brother accidentally turned Pusskins bright pink but other than that, nothing has happened. By the way, want to stay at my house for the holidays? My Mum and Dad said that it's fine and Dad will come over tomorrow to pick you two up, if you're game to come._

 _Patrick."_

Jai grinned. "This is great! I get to be away from Ilaria and Phoebe for the entire holidays!" exclaimed Jai. "I'll go ask Mum right now!" she said, leaving the room. Dasha, while waiting for Jai, had a look at her homework and finding it easy, settled down to writing a few answers. "Dasha! Mum said yes! Oh, could you do my homework for me while I pack my trunk? Thanks!" said Jai, coming back into the room and pulling out her trunk. Dasha sighed. "Fine," she said, continuing with Jai's work while her friend ran about the room, collecting her uniform and clothes from various places. By the time everything was packed, it was time for Dasha to go home. "Goodnight! Seeya tomorrow!" she called, leaving the house and closing the door. That night, in her sleep, she dreamt of doughnuts and strawberry ice cream.

The next morning, Dasha was woken up by Jai, who was already dressed and ready to go. "Dasha! Wake up! Come on, Patrick's Dad is here!" she said, pulling the covers off her. Dasha sat up with her eyes closed and hair completely tangled. "He's here? Okay. Can you pass me my shorts please?" she asked, getting up with her eyes still closed. Jai snorted and tossed Dasha some white shorts. "See you downstairs!" she said, leaving Dasha to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Dasha came downstairs, wearing her now groomed hair in a ponytail. Outside, in the hallway, her parents were standing, facing a tall red-headed man, who was balding. "Hi there! You must be Dasha! Patrick's told all about you two," he said in a strong Irish accent. Dasha grinned. "Yes. Pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. "Pleasure's mine," said the man, shaking her hand. "I think we'll get going now. I need to get back to the Ministry," continued Mr Guinness. "Okay, bye Mum! Bye Dad!" she said, hugging them goodbye. As they left the house and stepped out onto the street, Mr Guinness glanced around. Seeing that nobody was there, he took Jai's hand. "Right, now Dasha, hold hands with Jai, and I'll hold onto her trunk. You hold yours, Dasha. Don't worry about Greywing, she knows where to fly to," he said. After they had done as he had instructed, Mr Guinness once again glanced around. Dasha closed her eyes, knowing that they were about to Apparate. Jai, who had no idea what was going to happen, stood, looking at Dasha with confusion.

Suddenly, Jai felt as if she was being squeezed through a tube and all the air was being pushed out of her. Just when she felt that she would be actually sick, Jai found herself standing in an unfamiliar kitchen, with familiar people standing in front of her. "Are you okay Jai?" asked Dasha, peering in concern at her friends slightly green face. Jai nodded. "I'm fine. Hi Patrick!" she said, hugging him. Patrick grinned. "Jai, Dasha, this my Mum. Mum, these are two of my friends from school. Oh, and these are my two younger brothers, Finnigan and Perry. They're twins. They'll be starting at Hogwarts next year," introduced Patrick, as everyone shook hands. "Right now. You lass's go put away your things an' then come downstairs, I'll have a nice breakfast going for you," bustled Mrs Guinness. The girls nodded and followed Patrick to where they would be staying. "Dasha, you've got this room here, and Jai you're there," he said, showing them the rooms. Jai smiled. "Thanks. I like it. Where are you?" she asked. Patrick beamed. "I'm with my brothers. They've got a big room," he explained. Dasha grinned. "Thanks Patrick. I'll just put my trunk away. Now, let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving!" she announced and they all trudged downstairs to the kitchen, which was now filled with the smell of scrambled eggs and mushrooms frying. They all sat down at the table and Mrs Guinness bustled around, giving them each a large serving of eggs, mushrooms, bacon and tomatoes. "Mmm, this is good Mrs Guinness, thanks!" said Dasha appreciatively. Suddenly, a pattering of feet could be heard and a tall, beautiful, red-headed girl entered the kitchen. Patrick rolled his eyes. "That's my sister, Gabriel. She's so annoying," he said as she walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down to join them. "I heard that smarty-pants," she said to Patrick before facing the girls. "You must Jai and Dasha. Patrick's told us all about you two and how he and his friend rescued you from a vampire! Is it true or is Patrick over-exaggerating it, like _always_?" she teased, a twinkle in her eyes, causing Patrick to flush. Dasha smirked. "Well, the rescuing from a vampire who was going to sacrifice us, is true. But anything added onto that might be exaggeration," she said. Gabriel grinned. "What about them going into the Room of Requirement and everything? Is that true?" she asked, continuing to tease him. Dasha was about to reply but Jai bet her to it. "Oh yes. He's not lying, that's true," she said hastily. Dasha grinned, catching Gabriel's eye, who was smiling secretly. Seeing their faces, Jai blushed and returned to eating her breakfast. "What house were you in, Gabriel?" asked Dasha, as Mrs Guinness passed Gabriel a plate of porridge. "Oh, our entire family has been in Hufflepuff for centuries," she said. "What Houses are you guys in?" she continued, eating her porridge daintily. "Oh I'm in Ravenclaw," said Dasha. Jai chewed rapidly before swallowing so that she could answer. "I'm in Gryffindor." Gabriel nodded. "What about your other friend, Theo?" she asked. "He's in Slytherin," answered Dasha. "Slytherin? And he's friends with you too Jai?" she asked incredulously. Jai nodded. "He was really stuck up at first, but Dasha put him in his place, didn't you?" asked Jai in a sickly sweet voice, paying her back. Dasha blushed slightly. "Well, he was being a real git," she explained to Gabriel.

Gabriel stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "See you guys later. I've got to go to work now," she explained, leaving the kitchen and a moment later, they heard her Disapparate from the house with a loud _Crack!_ "Where does she work?" asked Jai as she finished her breakfast. "In the Ministry, but I'm not sure in what department. International Interactions or something like that, I think," he said. Dasha nodded and leaned back in her chair, waiting for Patrick to finish.

The next two weeks were filled with fun and relaxation, going down to the river every day for a swim, visiting Diagon Alley occasionally and playing Quidditch with Gabriel and the boys.

Then their O.W.L letters came. Dasha had watched as three brown owls flew in through the open kitchen window and perched on the table. She rushed forward and collected all three letters, sending the owls back before opening hers. Inside were two thick pieces of parchment, one a stationery list and the other her exam results. Dasha carefully withdrew it from the envelope and read the results. She was startled from her careful reading by Gabriel, who had come into the kitchen for her morning porridge. "Oh! You've got your first O.W.L results haven't you? Can I see?" she asked as the porridge mixed itself. Dasha grinned and nodded. "Sure. I think it's okay for the first one," she said, handing over her paper. "Wow. Outstanding for all _eight_ exams! That's more than anything I have ever gotten," said Gabriel kindly, handing back the letter. Dasha grinned. "Thanks. I'll go give these to the others," she said, picking up Jai's and Patrick's letters and ran upstairs, her heart pounding with joy. "Jai! Patrick! Wake up you two! Exams results have come in! I'll read them if you don't come and get them now!" she called, standing on the landing. Immediately, the Jai's door flew open and she ran out. "Where is it?" she asked. Dasha handed it to her. "Here you go. Your stationery list's there too," she said as Patrick came running down. "There you go, lazy-head," she teased, giving him his letter which he opened and read through quickly. "How is it?" Dasha asked. Patrick shrugged. "Not too bad. Wanna swap?" he asked. She nodded. "Sure," she agreed, taking his results and handing hers over. Dasha quickly read through Patrick's and looked up to see his reaction. His eyes were wide open in surprise and he was smiling. "Eight Outstandings?! Wow!" he said, showing it to Jai, who grinned and high-fived Dasha. "Well done. How much did you get Patrick?" she asked, swapping with Dasha. Patrick blushed. "Well, compared to Dasha's, it's nothing. I only got one Outstanding for Herbology and the rest were all either Exceeds Expectations or lower. What about you?" he asked Jai as they walked downstairs. Jai grinned. "I didn't get all Outstanding but I did get three and the rest were Exceeds Expectations," she said proudly. Dasha smiled widely. "Well done, you two! Good morning Mrs Guinness!" she said as they entered the kitchen. Mrs Guinness beamed. "'Morning. Gabriel told me you got your O.W.L results. Congratulations, all of you! Ah, yes you're stationery list! Well, let's have some breakfast and then we'll go down to Diagon Alley," she said, embracing all of them. Gabriel ruffled Patrick's hair. "Well done little brother!" she said, Disapparating. Mrs Guinness rolled her eyes. "She's always doing that in the kitchen when I'm working and it scares the livin' daylights out o' me. Tuck in!"

After a hearty breakfast, all six of them (the twins had to come) lined up in the backyard and holding hands, Apparated to Diagon Alley. Dasha grinned as she walked out of Florean Fortescue's and pulled her cloak around her. She loved the feeling of magic the filled the air and judging by Jai's face, she did too. "I think we'll go to _Flourish and Blotts_ first. This way!" called Mrs Guinness, leading them through the crowd. Dasha tried to follow Jai when she suddenly stumbled and bumped into a man, who was walking in front of her. He turned around as she straightened herself. "Watch where you're going, young lady," he said coldly and continued forward. Dasha glared at him and moved on ahead, trying to find Jai.

She found them not far off. "Where were you?" asked Jai. "I accidentally bumped into someone," explained Dasha. Once Mrs Guinness was sure she had everyone, they stepped into _Flourish and Blotts_. "Girls, you go find your books and then meet up again here. You've got your money, right? Good," instructed Mrs Guinness, as the two girls went off to find their books. "Right…' _magical Drafts and Potions_ ', got that. ' _Standard Book of Spells Grade Two_ '. Have you got it, Jai? Good. ' _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ '. It's right there!" And so continued the lost until they had all twelve books. "Okay, let's go back to the counter now," said Jai, staggering under the weight of the books. When they got to the counter, Patrick and Mrs Guinness were already there. "Got them? Good. Here, let me take care of those, while you wait outside," she said, Levitating the books in front of her and moving up to the counter. As they stood waiting outside, Patrick whispered to them. "Look, it's Dad's boss, Mr Böse. He's Head of the Education Department," Dasha gasped as she saw who he was talking about. "That's the man I bumped into. He told me to watch where I was going and just walked off," she explained to them. Jai frowned. "How rude!" she muttered as Mrs Guinness came outside. "Right, now, let's go get your cauldrons so that you can carry these," she said, gesturing to the books.

"You've got your uniform, right?" she checked as they left the Alchemist's. Dasha, Jai and Patrick nodded as they made their way back up the street. "Dragon hide gloves, check, Quills and parchment, we've got that. Okay, we've got everything. Hold hands everyone, come on!" she said, ticking the final items off their list. Her arm straining under the weight of her cauldron and books, Dasha managed to grab Jai's hand as they Apparated back to the Arden House.

For another three weeks, the same relaxation as before continued, Mr Guinness telling them funny stories from work each evening and soon, Dasha and Jai began to feel right at home. Soon however, it was time to return to Hogwarts. That morning, Mrs Guinness had been rushing about the house, checking that they all had everything packed and nothing was missing, and that twins had been fed properly but eventually, she calmed down and kissed them all goodbye. Dasha and Jai hugged Gabriel goodbye, they had become quite close over the holidays. "See you next year, maybe," she said as they packed their trunks into the baggage area of a small-looking Mitsubishi Diamante. Jai had at first doubted that all three trunks would fit in but surprisingly, they did, with excess space. Jai got in the back with Patrick in the middle and Dasha on the other side. Again, there was plenty of space for them all to sit quite comfortably, with Mr Guinness and the twins in the front. "Buckle up, kids! King's Cross, here we come!" he said, driving out of the yard, the chickens squawking loudly as they ran out of the car's way.

During the car ride, they had all laughed at the twins jokes and Mr Guinness' stories and like no time had passed, when they finally pulled in at King's Cross. Dasha sighed with satisfaction as they got out of the car and entered the train station. At the entrance, Jai caught glimpse of a head of slicked black hair. "Dasha, could you carry it for me, I think I just saw Theo," she explained, dropping her trunk onto Dasha's trolley and rushing on ahead, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Can you let me through please sir? Thank you!" Making her way through the people crowding the platforms, Jai managed to catch Theo. "Finally! Where have you been all summer?!" exclaimed Jai as she grabbed him by the arm. Theo grinned as they hugged each other. "We went to Mexico, my Mother's country. She didn't remember it until we had already gotten home. We meant to send and owl but didn't have any time to," he explained as his parents came to join them. "You must be Jai! I'm Ursula, Theo's Mother this is Marcus, my husband. Theo's told us all about you!" greeted Ursula, shaking hands with Jai, who grinned. "Yes, I am Jai. Oh look! Here come Dasha and Patrick!" she said as they came up to them, followed by Mr Guinness and the twins. "Mr and Mrs Lincoln, how nice to see you!" said Dasha, greeting them. "Yes, we're very glad to see you too!" said Ursula, hugging Dasha. "This is Patrick, his Dad Mr Guinness and his twin brothers, Finnigan and Perry. Patrick, Mr Guinness, Finnigan and Perry, this is Mrs Ursula Lincoln and Mr Marcus Lincoln," introduced Dasha, which was followed by an all-around shaking of hands and cheerful greetings. Their conversation was interrupted by a man's voice. "Lincoln! These are you friends and you haven't even mentioned me!" joked the man, coming to stand alongside Mr Lincoln. Marcus grinned. "Everybody, this is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, my colleague and friend. Draco, this is Dasha, Patrick, Jai, Finnigan and Perry, Mr Guinness," introduced Mr Lincoln. Dasha traded glances with her friends, realising that this was probably Virtutis' father. Draco grinned as he shook hands with all of them. "Pleasure to meet you," he said each time. "Where's Virtutis?" asked Theo as they made their way toward Platform 9 ¾. "He's already on the train, I just came to say hello. Bye!" explained Draco, leaving the group. One by one, the children and adults passed through the barrier and found themselves on Platform 9 ¾. Bustled onto the train by Mrs Lincoln after being wished goodbye and embraced by everyone, the children stood outside in the corridor and waved goodbye, as the train began to move and leave the platform. Dasha smiled happily as she walked down the familiar train carriage corridor and pulling open a door, beckoned them all in. "Here's an empty one guys!" she called, as they all entered and sat down.

The four friends spent the entire train ride discussing their holidays, especially Mexico. Only when the lunch trolley had come around did someone leave the compartment. "One licorice wand and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans please," said Jai, giving the lunch-trolley lady some money. Just as she looked up, Jai saw the man that Dasha had stumbled into, Mr Böse, come around the corner and approach the lunch-lady. Jai too her sweets and quickly left the corridor. "Hey guys, guess who's on the train?" she asked, putting the Bertie Botts on the seat next to her. Theo shrugged. "Don't know. Who?" "You know that guy who was rude to you, Mr Böse. Yeah well he's on the train. I just saw him come up to the lunch-lady," said Jai, watching Dasha, who frowned. "What's he doing on the train, I wonder?" she asked, thinking out loud. "Who cares, unless he's shutting the school down, I don't care," he said, causing the entire compartment to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mr Böse Disappears

At the castle, to which they had been driven to by the self-pulling carriages, much to Dasha's delight, the Sorting Ceremony started, which was much more interesting to see from the House Tables. This year, however, the Sorting Hat sang a different song with a much darker feeling. It had warned them to be strong and stand together in times of desperate need. "You know, the Sorting Hat always sings that song when something dark is going to happen at Hogwarts," commented someone, who was sitting next to Jai. She turned to face them and nearly screamed. It was Nearly Headless Nick. "Nick, you scared me!" she said, breathing deeply. The ghost smiled sheepishly. "I apologise," he said, floating serenely away. After the Sorting had been completed, McGonagall had once again reminded the first-years to not enter the Forbidden Forest. Then she said something interesting. "Now, let me introduce to you Mr Böse. He will be inspecting Hogwarts to make sure that our curriculum is up to date. Any student will treat Mr Böse like a Professor. He is a Ministry official," said McGonagall sternly, staring hard at certain students. Theo grinned and traded looks with Patrick. "Would you like to say something, Mr Böse?" invited McGongall, returning to her seat at the staff table. Patrick watched as a tall, gaut man with the palest hair possible, wearing thick, murky glasses so that you couldn't see his eye colour. The Ministry official was wearing a shabby dark green, checkered suit and his hair was slicked over to the side. He was smiling but not the kind smile a child-loving person smiles, but something artificial and perhaps cruel-looking. Patrick shuddered. "Dear, dear children! How happy it makes me to see your lovely smiling faces shine up at me," he began. Theo looked around. Most of the faces he saw weren't shining. "I shall be- as your lovely Headmistress has said- inspecting your classes to see if your curriculum is up to date, but there is no need to fear me. I do not know exactly how long I will be staying at the moment but it will be determined soon. Thank you," he finished, sitting down once more. The teachers all clapped politely and only a couple dozen students joined them.

After the feast, the four friends met up in the hallway. "What did you think of him?" asked Theo. Jai smirked. "Pathetic. Dear children…," she said in a falsely high voice, causing them all to laugh. Dasha frowned. "All jokes aside, I really think that there's something strange about him though," she said worriedly. Theo shrugged. "Don't worry about him. He'll be gone soon anyway," he said. The four friends parted their ways and headed off to their dormitories. Dasha drew the silk curtains around her bed shut before going to sleep.

In her dream, she was grown up and wearing a long, blue dress that was made in the Medieval style and a delicate bronze crown on her head, studded with sapphires. Her hair was long and black, flowing down her back. The dream Dasha was running, running towards a door that was made from a sleek wood, naturally black. In the dream, she was trying to open the door but it would not open. For some reason, Dasha needed to get in that room- before the thing that was chasing her got her. she turned around and saw a running figure emerge. Before she could see what it was, Dasha woke up, sweating and shivering in the cold morning air.

That morning, Jai had entered the great Hall to find already Dasha sitting at the table, not eating but reading. Jai sat down next to her. "You look really tired Dasha," she remarked with concern, piling her plate up with sausages and eggs. Dasha sighed closing the book. "I had a nightmare last night...," she proceeded to recount what she had dreamt, not touching her breakfast. "It's just a nightmare Dasha, it's not like that's actually going to happen,"she said, calming Dasha down to the extent that she began to eat her breakfast. "Yeah, you're right Jai. Hopefully, it won't happen," she said as Theo and Patrick joined them. "What won't happen?" asked Patrick, sitting down opposite Dasha. She told them what she had dreamed. Theo shrugged. "just a nightmare," he said casually. Jai nodded. "That's what I told her. I wonder who our new Transfiguration teacher is. McGongall didn't say, which is strange. Here she comes, handing out schedules. I'll ask her," she said, getting up and approaching McGonagall. "Good morning Professor. I was wondering; who is our new Transfiguration for this year?""she asked politely. "This year, your new Transfiguration teacher is Professor Caviador for Catalan He should be here later on today. Oh and Miss Gatward, please take these schedules for you and your friends," McGonagall replied, handing her the schedules. Jai noddd and returned to the table. "Well, what did she say?" asked Theo eagerly as Jai handed them all a schedule. "Professor Caviador from Catalan, I think," replied Jai, reading her schedule. Dasha grinned. "Yes we've Duelling Classes tomorrow! I've always wanted to learn how to duel!" exclaimed Dasha. Theo pretended to grimace. "No second-year stands a chance against you! At least, I wouldn't risk my luck," he joked, making Dasha blush.

They had Potions first and this session, they would be making a Hair-Raising Potion. The classroom was filled with many cries of "Professor Slughorn, how many rat-tails do we have to put in?" or "Is it meant to be orange, Professor?" but by the end of the session, everyone was silent as Slughorn examined their potions. "Good, good, good, nice try Brown. Excellent as usual, Miss Bran, good!" he said, examining the final cauldrons. "This week's homework is to successfully brew a Swelling Solution. Now clean up," instructed Slughorn, much to the groans and moans of the class.

Herbology that year was much more interesting. Professor Longbottom took them to the more dangerous greenhouses, where they learnt how to plant and pot Chinese Chomping Cabbages. A few people had trouble getting the cabbages off their hands but Professor Longbottom helped them.

The four friends left the Greenhouses sweaty and dirty. "I wonder what else the Chomping Cabbage eats?" asked Jai, frustrated that she had to run around the Herbology table with a cabbage hanging off her hand. "Your gloves," joked Dasha, giggling. Theo smirked. "Malfoy's pants too no doubt," he remarked after the had passed Armstrong.

Malfoy had been bending over to tie up his shoelaces when the Chinese Cabbage spotted his rear end. It had opened its huge mouth and, leaping through the air, had bitten into his pants. Screaming, Malfoy had run around the table five times before Professor Longbottom caught him and left for the hospital wing with him. Instantly, the entire greenhouse had erupted with laughter. Thankfully, by the time the Professor had returned, everyone was silently working.

"I wonder where Böse is?" asked Patrick as they made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Right there," answered Theo, entering the classroom. The Ministry official sitting in a corner, with a quill and notepad hovering in the air next to him. "Come in, come in! Today we will be learning the Wand-Lighting Charm. The Wand-Lighting Charm is simple, but requires concentration. Take care not to accidentally set your wand alight as damage of this kind can be permanent. If in any doubt about your abilities you would do better to buy yourself a magic lantern. One moment please," said Professor Podmore, flicking her wand at the curtains. They instantly swung shut and the room was plunged into instant darkness. The students remained silent, waiting for the Professor to speak again. Suddenly, a white light, pulsing slightly, but shining strong, appeared in the thick darkness. "This, is what you should achieve by the end of my class. and remember, the counter-curse is Nox. Try it now," she said, turning off a lamp that stood at her desk.

Slowly, one by one, white lights appeared around the room until everyone could see each other clearly. Professor Podmore beamed as she opened the curtains. "Good. And now for the counter-curse," she instructed. All the lights went out with the nearly perfectly harmonized chorus of "Nox!". Once more, the room was in darkness, which was instantly filled with light. Dasha shielded her eyes from the sunlight. "And now, off to dinner, with you!" she said, turning to clean the whiteboard. The four friends left the classroom last, hoping to hear what Bose had to say about the curriculum so far but Professor Podmore comprehended what they were trying to do and closed the door. Theo snorted as they made their way to dinner. "Why can't we hear, I mean, she has nothing to hide," he complained as they entered the Great Hall. Jai grinned. "She probably did it just to spite us." Patrick nodded, intent on his reading a book on Herbology. Dasha watched silently as Professor Podmore entered the Great Hall, beaming. "She looks pleased," she commented to them as the Professor took her place at the Staff Table. Jai smiled. "Well, she's probably safe then," she concluded, finishing her mashed potatoes and piling up more. Dasha was about to reply when suddenly, the doors burst open and in came running a small boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Mr Bose, he's gone missing. I found his jacket!" cried the boy, running up to the Staff Table. A murmur rumbled through the Hall at these words. McGongall, along with several other members of the staff stood up in alarm. "Quiet!" shouted McGongall, so as to be heard above the talking voices. Dasha frowned in question. "Missing? But, how?" Theo shrugged, as the four friends looked at McGongall in concern. "Everybody, calm down. Return to your common rooms until it is safe to leave them. Teachers follow me," she said, leading the teachers from the Hall, and Dasha noticed a new professor, wearing a dark blue turban and mustard yellow robes. "Look. I think that's Professor Caviador," she remarked, pointing him out. Theo smirked. "At any rate, he looks like he's from Catalan," he said, not unkindly. Patrick grinned. "So, are we gonna follow the teachers?" he asked as they got up. Dasha nodded and smiled slyly. "Sure, why not? Let's go!" she cried, sprinting from the Hall, followed by her friends. "What's gotten into her? I've never seen her so excited to break rules," commented Theo as he pulled out the Marauder's Map. "Dasha, stop!" he called, making come to a halt and walk back towards him. "We've got to go this way!" he exclaimed, pointing back and to the right. The entire group turned around and turned right. Following Theo's directions, the four of them found themselves hiding around a corner and watching as the teachers gathered round a clump on the ground. "What is that?" asked Patrick, trying to peer closer. Jai shrugged. "I dunno. Let's see if they pick it up," she whispered eagerly. They watched as Professor Longbottom bent down and picked up the clump, which, as it turned out, was the same shabby, dark green checkered jacket that Mr Böse had worn the night before. "Is there anything else, Neville?" asked McGonagall imperiously, frowning so hard that it looked permanent. Professor Caviador picked up a pair of extremely thick glasses that had been lying underneath the jacket. "Are these his, Headmistress?" he asked, handing them to her. McGonagall sighed sadly. "I'm afraid so. Oh what will happen now! The Ministry's going to be here every day, checking and inspecting. Well, nothing can be done. Agusti, search the north side of the castle, Rolanda, the south if you please, Cuthbert, the west, and Irma, search the east side. Filius, Neville, Delaney and Horace, please go alert your House members of the current situation and what may happen. Also, tell your students that they are to return to their common rooms by 7:00 PM sharp and that leaving the castle at night after 8:30 is forbidden. The rest of you, follow me,"she instructed. The foursome watched as the named teachers hurried off on their tasks. Suddenly, Dasha realised something. "Guys, we need to get to our common rooms before the teachers get there. Hurry! We'll take a shortcut," she whispered, dragging Jai behind her as the other two followed. Turning down a short-cut, the four friends parted and returned to their common rooms. Dasha panted as she rushed upstairs and skidded to a halt outside the common room door. "Which came first the,-" began the eagle but Dasha interrupted it. "Look, I don't have much time and I'll get into serious trouble if Flitwick finds me here. Please let me in," she pleaded quickly. The eagle sighed. "Just this once, I'll make an exception, come in," it said, opening the door for her as she quickly climbed inside. The common room was filled with students and Dasha had no trouble quickly blending into the crowd as the door closed. She sighed in relief as she sat down at one of the tables. Mikael frowned in confusion. "Where did you come from?" he asked her. Dasha shrugged and tried to smile in a relaxed manner. "What are you talking about? I've been sitting here the entire time," she said, standing up hastily as the door opened once more and admitted Professor Flitwick, who looked deeply concerned. He coughed, taking time to think about what he was going to say as they all looked expectantly at him. "You all know that…

Mr Böse, has disappeared. If they do not eventually find him, the school may be closed for an unknown amount of time. Now, the Headmistress has made some new rules that will remain until Böse is found. You are all to return to your common rooms by 7:00 PM sharp. No one is allowed to leave the castle after 8:30 PM. No exceptions. This is for your own safety," warned Professor Longbottom, rolling up his scroll, ignoring the loud groans that surrounded him. Jai snorted and flopped down onto a couch. "And now, off to your dormitories! Come on now!" continued the Professor, ushering them all up the stairs. Jai groaned as she entered her dormitory along with four other girls. "I wonder what happened to Böse?" asked one of them as they all sat down on their beds to talk. Jai shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea," she admitted. "Perhaps it's a vampire that kidnapped him!" joked a girl with frizzy hair called Adrianne. The girl with a blond pixie haircut rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. Jai sighed as she changed into her pajamas. "I agree with Charles; it's not very likely."

They all called her Charles even though her real name was Charlotte, because she wouldn't answer if you called her by her real name. She liked to sound and look like a boy.

That night, Dasha slept peacefully enough, only seeing flashes from her nightmare the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Duelling Sessions

That day, they had Duelling Classes. Theo grinned as he saw the eager look on Dasha's face. "Excited?" he asked, as they gathered round a table in the Great Hall. All the other tables had been pushed back so that people could see better. Jai watched as Professor Baruti leapt up on to the table. He strode out onto the middle of the table and stopped. "Good day, students. I am your new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Agusti Baruti, all the way from my home country of Egypt," he began, speaking in a deep baritone that dropped and rose musically.

Theo snorted in disgust as he heard many of the older girls sigh happily.

"Now, even before Mr Böse had disappeared, Professor McGonagall had expressed her wishes for me and my duelling partner, Professor Podmore, to show you all how to defend yourselves in case of an emergency. Let me show you how to begin," he said, drawing his wand.

Theo watched Professor Podmore do the same and saw that even though she was wearing her usual friendly smile, she was concentrating really hard. Theo grinned. "I bet you he's going to be beaten by Podmore," he whispered to Jai. "You're on for a box of Sherbet Lemons," she said, as they shook hands on it.

The second-years watched as the two professor strode forward until there was only an inch between them. They raised their wands to their faces and bowed curtly. Straightening up, the teachers lowered their wands with a flourish and strode back into their original positions.

Podmore instantly poised herself like Dasha had seen fencers poise. Professor Baruti however, stood straight while he explained. "Now, Professor Podmore and I will attempt to disarm each other. One, two," he began to count and Dasha watched Professor Podmore's face and saw her eyes narrow with concentration. "Three!" concluded Baruti . "Expe-," he began but was stopped by Professor Podmore's cry of 'Expelliarmus!' causing him to be flung backwards and land on his back. Professor Podmore stretched her arms and stood up straight, smiling kindly.

Theo grinned. "My Sherbet Lemons," he whispered to Jai who shoved him. "Oh shut up, will you," she said snappishly.

Professor Baruti coughed as he picked himself up. "Excellent Professor!" he said, laughing heartily. Podmore smiled. "Thank you." "Now, let's have a pair up. I choose…Miss Bran!" he said, pointing at her. "And I choose, let's see. Ah, yes. Miss Zabelinskaya!" called Professor Podmore, beckoning her up. Dasha smirked as she climbed up onto the table. Patrick watched fearfully, crossing his fingers.

Dasha drew her wand as Elena climbed on the table. They faced each other and bowing, Elena said something to Dasha in Russian, to which she replied fiercely. Jai smiled as she watched the girls get ready to fight.

"Come on, Dasha, come on," she encouraged quietly. Suddenly, Dasha made a quick movement in the air with her wand and with a cry of 'Flipendo!' pointed it at Elena. They all watched as a jet of blue light burst from Dasha's wand and hit her opponent squarely in the chest with a loud bang, throwing her back. Her friends, and many other people, cheered and laughed loudly as they watched Elena stagger into place. Dasha frowned as she saw her prepare.

"Exploderr luminum!" yelled Elena, managing to produce three small firecrackers. She watched smugly as they pelted in Dasha's direction. However, keeping her cool, Dasha stepped aside just as they passed her and flew out into the hallway where they exploded and brought the smell of burning into the Great Hall. Jai clapped joyfully as Dasha concentrated before casting her spell.

"Rictumsempra!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Elena.

Patrick watched with fascination as a burst of silver light hit Elena. There was a silence as everyone watched her doubled over and fall down, wheezing from laughter which got louder and louder until everyone could hear it. Professor Baruti smiled as he pointed his wand at Elena. She lay still as her laughing subsided. Professor Podmore helped her up and supported her as Professor Baruti began speaking.

"That was a wonderful piece of duelling and I think that these two deserve a clap, especially Miss Bran," he said appreciatively. Dasha beamed and blushed as everyone, aside from the Slytherins (Theo not included), clapped loudly as she left the table to join her friends.

"Told you no one stood a chance against you," said Theo proudly, high-fiving her. Dasha sighed happily. "That was fun. And you know what she said to me? 'I hope I'm not going to crush your dreams like I'm going to crush your face. I showed her!" she said proudly. Jai nodded. "Sure did," she agreed, turning her attention back to the Professor. "Now, I think that it would be best if we all had a go now. Stay where you are and Professor Podmore and I will come round and split you up into pairs," instructed Baruti, jumping down from the table and after Professor Podmore was out of the way, moving it over to side. Now, the Great Hall was almost empty.

Finally, Podmore came over to the four friends. "Well done Miss Bran. I don't think I will be putting you with Miss Zabelinskaya anymore. Perhaps, Mr Bordlecorn?" she asked her. Dasha nodded. "Sure, Professor," she agreed. Podmore nodded. "Excellent. He's just over there," she said, pointing. Dasha nodded and walked off to her duelling partner. Podmore turned to face them. "Now, Mr Guinness, you pair up with Miss Gatward and you Mr Lincoln, follow me," she said, leading Theo away from them.

He looked back and shrugged in answer to Patrick's unsaid question. He halted sharply, trying not to bump into Professor Podmore. "Mr Malfoy, this will be your duelling partner," she said, making Theo stare in horror. "Oh no, not Malfoy," he thought as he saw the scowl on Malfoy's face. Apparently satisfied with this pairing, Professor Podmore moved on from them.

Theo instantly drew out his wand, as did Malfoy. "Well, Lincoln. Let's get started," growled Malfoy, neither of them bowing. As they walked away from each other, Theo rapidly thought of the spell he would use on Malfoy. As he prepared to fire it at his opponent, they were suddenly distracted by Dasha, who had suddenly begun dancing in an unknown style, mostly twisting, turning and flicking her wrists, causing most of the boys that were there, including Theo and Malfoy, to stop completely and stare at her.

Theo gazed at her, entranced, feeling happy and a sudden desire to prove himself to her. He saw his opportunity in Malfoy, who was too busy gawking at her. Theo targeted his wand at Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!" he cried, hitting Malfoy with a jet of red light and throwing him backwards while his wand flew into his hand. This caused everyone to turn and stare at him. Dasha stopped dancing and grinning, gave him a thumbs-up sign. The feeling of sudden desire to prove himself left him.

The Duelling Session was soon over and as the students left the Great Hall, everyone occasionally continued to stare at Dasha as they or she, passed by. "What is everyone staring at?" she asked as the four friends headed up the marble staircase. "Dasha, you do realise that you suddenly began dancing in the middle of the Duelling Session?" asked Jai.

Dasha stared at her in surprise. "I did? I don't remember that. How could I do something like that and not remember it?" she asked incredulously. Theo shrugged. "I have no idea but it looked…interesting," he said, trying to find the right word it. Patrick grinned. "Yeah I'm sure it was interesting. Well, see you guys later. I've got to go to sleep!" he called, leaving them as they all wished him goodnight.

Jai smiled slyly. "Same here, goodbye!" she said, walking away towards the Gryffindor Tower. Theo grinned as they sat in the Homework Room doing their work. Dasha turned in her seat to face them. "What happened when I danced? Why was everyone staring at me after the class? Especially Malfoy," she asked him, frowning with worry.

Theo's eyes widened. "Malfoy?! Well, um. When you started dancing, most of the people in the room sort of fell into a trance…and felt really happy and wanted to…," here he broke off, realising that he was on the brink of admitting what had happened to him. "To, er, prove themselves," he finished hastily and stared at his work.

Dasha nodded. "Thanks for being so honest Theo. I think I'll go to bed now," she said happily, closing her book and leaving the Homework Room, with Theo soon doing the same.

Chapter 5: Inside Professor Caviador's class.

That day was their first Transfiguration class. Theo was excited to see if Baruti's class was better than his duelling skills against Professor Podmore.

The Transfiguration classroom this year was different. There were small golden cages hanging from the ceiling, inside which fluttered small singing birds, coloured like bright jewels. the windows were open, letting in the warm sunshine, and the curtains were made from a red, velvety-material. "Good day, second-years. I am your new Transfiguration teacher. I am also a Metamorphmagus. Allow me to demonstrate," he said.

The whole class watched with awe as he slowly transformed into an old woman wearing a turban and robes. The whole class laughed at he sight and Professor Baruti joined them as he returned to his natural form. "That was a complete transformation. This isn't," he said, turning his nose into a duck bill.

After the laughter had subsided, he continued. "But enough about that. Today, we will be doing some practical work. I will be teaching you all how to correctly use the Transfiguration Spell. There is no incantation for it. All you have to do is move your wand like so," he demonstrated, "And think of what object you desire it to Transfigure into. Can I have a volunteer?"

Dasha's hand shot immediately into the air. Baruti smiled. "Let's have you up, Miss Bran!" he said cheerfully. she got out of her chair and made her way to the front of the class. "I would like you to Transfigure this dummy here. Whenever you're ready, I'll tell the dummy to move forward and attempt to attack you. I want you to Transfigure it before it does so. Ready?" he asked, moving out of the way as she pulled out her wand.

Dasha nodded, tight-lipped and concentrated. "One, two, three! Attack!" he commanded. Immediately, the dummy sprang to life and began to menacingly move towards Dasha. Theo watched as she moved her wand in the shape that Baruti had shown. A brilliant jet of red light shot like a comet from the tip, exploding into a vivid burst of red light around the dummy. Jai shielded her eyes. A moment later, she heard laughter ring all around her. Taking her hands away from her face, Jai saw where the dummy had been was now a bright blue frog!

Professor Baruti clapped as everyone continued to laugh appreciatively. "Excellent work Miss Bran, but of course, it's no less than anything I would've ever expected of someone as talented as you," he said as she returned to her seat. Theo smirked as he saw Elena's face.

"Someone's mad," he remarked to Patrick as Dasha sat down. "Now, I would like everyone to line up behind Miss Shouter. All of you will have a go. No pushing please!" he called as they all rushed to line up.

During that entire class, the dummy had been turned into many, many things; a toadstool, snake, spider, book, candle, dog, balloon, light bulb and an umbrella trimmed with lace.

"Well, I'm afraid that's the end of class today; I'm sorry," he said as the groaning students filed out of the classroom. Patrick grinned. "That was really fun! I think he's a good teacher," he said. "Nice umbrella, I loved the lace," siad Theo, making them all laugh happily. Dasha smiled. "Come on, let's get some dinner," she said.

Dasha didn't have any nightmares that night. Instead, she dreamed of her running through a sunny meadow, holding hands with her dream boy, who for some reason, looked a lot like Theo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6: The first incident**

The first incident happened right before the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch Match.

Theo was just returning, alone, from Quidditch Practice, when he found himself walking down an unknown. Glancing around, he couldn't see anyone that could help him and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As he searched the map to find out where he was and how to get to the Great Hall, he saw something strange. "Leonardo Böse? Here?" he exclaimed out loud. Peering closely, he saw footprints, titled 'Leonardo Böse' coming towards him. Theo glanced around, trying to see him. Suddenly, the footprints on the map turned around and began to rapidly move away from him. " _I'd better follow him!"_ thought Theo, running after him. Down a corridor, turn right, then left, and finally stopped in corridor that was outside Filch's office. Theo peered down the corridor. It appeared empty. He glanced down at the map. Theo couldn't see Böse on that part of the map but apparently, just in front of him, standing on the spot was Justin Bordlecorn. Theo once again peered forward but couldn't see anyone who was standing in front of him. But there was something or someone lying down. Theo walked closer to the lying someone and saw that it was Justin. " _What's wrong with him? Why's he lying down?"_ Theo asked himself but he could see someone or something lying on the floor. Looking at the map again, Theo thought. "It's probably Justin. Why's he lying down?" Coming closer, he saw why.

HIs mouth open, his hands lying limply at his sides on the floor, Justin groaned in pain. On his neck, he had a red puncture mark of large size, from which blood was trickling slowly. Backing away in horror Theo looked for someone to call. Desperately, he tried knocking on Filch's office door. Theo kneeled down next to Justin. "It's okay Justin, don't worry," he reassured him. "M...Mist..Mister B-," Justin groaned. Theo ignored it, thinking that he was probably just raving. Not wanting anything to happen to Justin while he was gone, Theo helped Justin up and, supporting him with his body, staggered down the corridor in the direction of the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted as they entered the hospital wing. He helped Justing onto a bed as Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. "Oh!" she gasped when she saw Justin. Theo watched as she immediately got to work and began rubbing ointments on the wound. He was about to go when she stopped him. "Mr Lincoln, please fetch the Headmistress!" she instructed. Theo nodded and ran out the hospital wing. He stopped. "Where exactly is the Headmistress' office?" he asked himself, pulling out the Map, which he had put away in his robes. as he looked for the office, Theo noticed that Böse had disappeared on the Map. he quickly found the Headmistress' office and as he stood outside of the office, he realised that he didn't know the password. He didn't have to worry, as Professor Podmore came to his rescue. As she walked past him in the corridor, she whispered to him. "The password's 'Caput Draconis'." Theo nodded gratefully. He moved towards the huge stone gargoyle that presumably hid the entrance to the office. It made no signs as to have noticed him. "Caput Draconis," he said to it. Theo watched in amazement as the gargoyle nodded and, moving aside, revealed a flight of circular stone stairs that were moving upwards. shaking himself, Theo quickly stepped on to one and walked up the stairs, as the stone gargoyle moved back into place. Theo saw in front of him an ordinary wooden door which was, probably, the entrance to the office. He knocked and waied. from within the office, he heard McGonagall call out. "Come in!" Theo opened the door quickly and ran in. "Whatever is the matter?" asked the Headmistress with concern. "Madam Pomfrey needs you to come to the hospital wing, Professor! Justin's been wounded!" he exclaimed. McGongall nodded determinedly. "Yes! Of course! Come with me, Lincoln!" she said sharply as they rushed from the office.

At the hospital wing, McGonagall frowned with concern. "You will be able to fix it, won't you, Poppy?" she asked as they gazed down upon Justin, who was sleeping by means of a Sleeping Draught. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I've fixed Bill Weasley's werewolf injuries, I'll fix this," she said with determination as she continued to clean the wound. "What sort of injury is this?" McGonagall asked Madam Pomfrey in whisper. "I don't exactly know Minerva but the horrid thing is that half of his blood has been sucked. I have no idea what monster might've done this," replied Madam Pomfrey. McGongall nodded and turned to Theo. "Tell me, what happened?" she asked, frowning with concern. "Well, you see Professor, I was…."

After he had explained how he found Justin, McGonagall nodded. "You may return to your dormitory now," she said. Theo sighed as he left the hospital wing. "I think we'd better investigate the place where I found Justin, tomorrow," he remarked to himself as he made his way down to the dungeons.

Dasha turned in her sleep. The dream was back. This time, the thing that was chasing took the form of a man. Dasha pulled out her wand to blast it back, but her mind was blank. As the thing came closer, she tripped over the hem of her skirt and fell down. As the man-creature came closer, she continued moving backwards on her hands, while trying to stand up and remember a spell to blast the man-creature with. She ultimately gave up as it jumped and closing her eyes, Dasha found herself awake.

 **Chapter 7: Investigations**

"Poor Justin! Is he okay?" asked Dasha as Theo led them to where he had found him yesterday. Theo shrugged. "I think he is," he replied edgily, making Jai, for some unknown reason smirk. "Is this the place?" asked Patrick, pointing to the red stain on the floor. Theo nodded. "Well, you can't really miss it, can you?" he joked grimly. Dasha frowned as she bent down and inspected the floor. "It looks like there might be some footprints here but I can't see them properly," she said, taking out her wand. "Lumos!" she said, pointing her wand at the floor, while they all held their breath. The white, pulsing light revealed that Dasha had been correct in her theory. Depicted clearly the light from her wand were big, dusty, grotesquely shaped prints. Dasha frowned as she peered closer. "Well, what is it?" asked Patrick impatiently, as she moved her wand up ahead of her. "They look like they lead somewhere. Follow me!" she said, running down the long corridor, followed by Theo, Patrick and Jai. The footprints lead them down to the end of the corridor, down a secret passageway, which was extremely long and out into the Training Grounds. Dasha frowned. "The footprints go onto the grass and disappear from there; they don't reappear on the side," she said, answering Theo's unsaid question. "Maybe there's a secret tunnel or trap-door that leads somewhere and that's why they don't reappear," suggested Patrick, suddenly, he was stopped by a Hufflepuff fifth-year. She was a tall girl with brown hair. "You're Guinness?" she asked. Patrick nodded. "And those are your friends?" she continued. He nodded. "Professor Baruti wants to see you," she said, walking away. Patrick looked in confusion at his friends. Jai shrugged. "Come on guys, let's go," she said as they walked away. "What could Professor Caviador want with us? We haven't done anything wrong, have we?" worried Dasha. Theo shrugged. "Who knows. I don't _think_ we have been doing anything wrong but who knows," he said as they knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by the Professor, this time wearing a purple turban and red robes. He smiled when he saw them. "Come in, come in!" he said, inviting them in. "Miss Bran, Miss Gatward, take a seat!" he said as they entered his office. It, like his classroom, had birds in golden cages, only they weren't hanging from the ceiling, but standing on shelves. The couches were made from a squashy, soft material and there were a lot of jewel-coloured cushions. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, addressing the whole group, smiling charmingly. Dasha frowned. "Actually, Professor, we were that you wanted to see us, so that was why we came here," she explained. The Professor frowned. "No, I didn't send for you. Who told you this?" he asked coolly. "A student that we don't know, sir," replied Theo. "If you don't mind, sir, we've got to get going. To practice," said Patrick hesitantly. The Professor nodded. "Yes, yes of course. Good luck for the Quidditch game tomorrow, Lincoln, Bran," he said as they left the office. "Thank you sir!"

"Where are we going now?" asked Jai. "To the hospital wing to see Justin. He should be better by now," replied Theo.

The hospital wing was empty apart from Justin, who was reading a book. As the four friends entered the room, he put his book down and waited for them to approach him. "Hi Justin! How are you?" asked Dasha, sitting down next to him. "Still a bit sore," he said, wincing as he touched his neck. Theo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we've come to find out what you remember from yesterday," declared Theo. Dasha frowned as Justin turned to stare at him. "What I remember from yesterday? I….I was walking down to the Ravenclaw common room when suddenly, someone, I think it was a….a," he stumbled, trying to remember. "Was it by any chance a tall fifth-year girl with brown hair?" asked Dasha, making them stare at her in bewilderment. Justin nodded. "I'm not to sure, but I think it might've been. And, then this, _person_ , tells me to follow her and I did. She led me to a strange room that was dark and then, I fell into a sort of trance. The rest I don't remember, only that I woke up to find myself in the hospital wing. I'm sorry if that was useless but I'm still feeling a bit groggy," he said, feeling his head. Dasha patted him on the shoulder as she stood up. "Nonsense, that was some really important information you gave us. Get well soon, Justin!" she called as they left the hospital wing.

"Well, what have we found out?" asked Patrick, getting out a piece of parchment. "We know that whatever happened to Justin happened in some sort of secret room. The person that might at least know who's behind all this, is that Hufflepuff fifth-year. Patrick do you know her?" asked Theo, beginning to pace back and forth. Patrick shook his head. "Nope. I don't know all the Hufflepuffs you know." Theo waved his hand. "Doesn't matter," he said, lost in thought. "What sort of injury did Justin have?" asked Dasha, looking at Theo as he walked back and forth. "Actually it really looked more like a puncture than anything else I've ever seen. I overheard Madam Pomfrey telling McGonagall that half his blood had been sucked. Hey you kno-!" he began but Dasha bet him to it. "Vampire! There's probably a vampire at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. Jai surveyed her dubiously. "Another vampire?! Why?" she asked her. "I bet you it has to do with Saint-Germaine!" replied Dasha thoughtfully. "Who?" asked Patrick. "McGonagall told me and Dasha last year that Transfigurantes had been trying to sacrifice Jai and Dasha to Saint-Germaine. He's a vampire saint," explained Theo. Patrick nodded. "Well, we can't do anything else tomorrow. It's Quidditch. 'Night guys!" he said, shouldering his bag and going off to bed. The rest of them decided to do the same and agreed that after the game, they would go to the library if they could.


End file.
